<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>midnight troubles by ruzekhalstead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521743">midnight troubles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead'>ruzekhalstead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>luke &amp; julie au collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys are alive, F/M, Fake Baby, Parenting Class, juke, julie and luke are adorably caring for a tiny human, sort of. more like a tiny robot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzekhalstead/pseuds/ruzekhalstead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"we are not naming our daughter after those two doofuses."</p><p>-</p><p>high school au</p><p>a fic all about luke and julie taking on their biggest challenge yet: parenting a baby simulator.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>luke &amp; julie au collection [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. friday.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone!! i am back with a little something i've had for a while (i've used this storyline for multiple other fandoms and decided to give it a shot here too)</p><p>i hope you all enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Time to hand out your new babies!"</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Luke's face paled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>How did he manage to get himself into this situation? He deliberately missed a health credit, hoping his extracurricular activities such as sports (and singlehandedly putting together a <em>legendary</em> band at seventeen) would be enough. But clearly, he wasn't that lucky after being pulled into his guidance counsellor's office and being told his only other option was to take a health class specifically focused on parenting. At such late notice, it was the only class with an open spot that could count towards his requirements.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was mostly fine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie happened to be in that class and he was able to half-ass through it because his best friend (and <em>incredible</em> lead singer of his band) is ridiculously smart. She'd only huff when he inched over to peek at her notes but even she couldn't resist his cheeky grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, this was an assignment where he couldn't use his excellent level of bullshit. It was the final project of the semester and worth 30% of their final grade. In pairs of two, they were to care for a fake baby, who in reality, acted just like a real baby. It recorded everything and if you took too long to respond to its crying, or held its neck the wrong way, it docked marks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luckily for Luke, Julie agreed to be his partner, because he genuinely believed he would fail without her. Unfortunately, her genius brain alone was not enough to help them excel in this project.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Patterson, girl or boy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh, and the best part about this course? They had been short on teachers at the beginning of the school year, so somehow, Luke's lacrosse coach (who hates everything and everyone) was convinced to teach the course.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke looked over at Julie in a panic, unsure of his answer. "Uh — I don't know?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's not an answer, Patterson!" Coach Jacobs yelled before throwing a baby simulator, dressed in a light pink onesie, in Luke's direction. Luke fumbled a little but managed to catch it. Julie cringed when she saw his hands wrap around the baby's neck. The whole classes' eyes flickered back to Coach Jacobs. "That doesn't count," he muttered before continuing to hand out the babies in a more civilized manner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Assuming that the simulators hadn't been turned on yet due to the way it made no noise whatsoever after being chucked halfway across the room, Luke gently placed it back on his desk. "It's a girl," Julie said softly, staring at her in admiration from her desk beside Luke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke found himself staring at Julie, his heart fluttering. The way Julie was smiling at the baby, as if it was—and god forbid where his mind was dragging him, but as if it was theirs—was making his heart do all sort of weird things in his chest. Luke and Julie had always been friends, but ever since they started the band together and started senior year, he'd started to feel things.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He cleared his throat awkwardly, shooting her a nervous grin when her brown eyes moved up to his face. "What are we naming her?" Before Julie could chime in, he continued, "I promised the boys I'd consider their names as options."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We are not naming our daughter after those two doofuses," she deadpanned with the utmost seriousness, but Luke was too busy avoiding an aneurysm at hearing 'our daughter' to focus on anything else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Regex?" He choked out, because when in doubt, always make a joke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie shook her head. "Over my dead body."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've always liked the name Sophia," Luke shrugged, catching her eye to gauge her reaction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She sent him a soft smile. "I really like that. Let's do it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sweet moment was cut short when Coach Jacobs clicked a few buttons on his computer with a smirk. "Alright suckers, get ready for the worst weekend of your lives!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His statement was proven when half the babies in the room started screaming.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let me see it!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Reggie, it's a <em>her</em>! And I'm the godfather, I get first look."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie flinched as the two boys crowded around her. She had just arrived in the cafeteria where she was meeting the boys for lunch, like she always did. Today, she had a new addition and the boys were beyond ecstatic.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my god, she's adorable," Alex cooed, his eyes sparkling. "I know she's fake but wow, my heart is bursting right now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie laughed. "Her name is Sophia."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reggie instantly smirked, elbowing Alex whose face was etched in a frown. "I have literally the most common unisex name <em>ever</em> and you didn't name her after me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Trust me," Luke chimed in, appearing out of nowhere and wrapping his arm around Julie's shoulders. "We don't need two Alex's."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I second that!" Reggie added excitedly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alex rolled his eyes, angrily taking a bite from his apple. "Don't worry. I'll remember this; karma is a bitch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Dramatic</em>," Reggie sang under his breath. He narrowly missed getting hit with Alex's apple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How was she?" Luke asked with a smile, avoiding his friend's antics. Luke and Julie had opposite classes for the rest of the day and decided they would meet in between and alternate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie smiled proudly. "Not a peep. My girl knows Mr. Sanders is terrifyingly scary."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great," Luke groaned, "that just means I'm going to get all the action."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie patted his shoulder with a smirk. "I really hope so."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jules!" Luke whined. "You're not be a very supportive partner, you know."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brunette rolled her eyes at his guilt tripping antics. "I'm too smart for your games, Patterson. Plus, I'm getting her for all of tonight, so this is the least you can do."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know," he grumbled in response, "it's just scary. She's like a tiny human. What if I break her?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Julie could reply, Alex jumped back into the conversation (he had a sort of sixth sense for opportunities to tease and or make fun of Luke). "Well, in the real world, you'd probably get arrested for murder. But she's a tiny robot; I think you'll be just fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, why don't we leave the baby with Alex and go bowling or something?" Luke teased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alex frowned. "What — no —"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great idea, Luke!" Julie cut Alex off with a smirk. "You want to come, Reg? Alex is on baby duty!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't like this!" Alex whined.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Reggie smiled excitedly. "We're going bowling? That's when you throw the ball down the side thingies, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alex paused, patting Reggie's back with a bright smile on his lips. "Never mind. All of that was worth it for this very moment."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was somehow decided that Julie would take baby Sophia for the first night (because she's more likely to not completely destroy the simulator than Luke), then she would make her way over to Luke's house on Saturday.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was the plan. However, plans always change.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first few hours went great. The baby cried but was easily soothed with a diaper change or a quick bottle. Julie was able to get the baby to sleep around 9:30 and ended up falling asleep herself after watching a movie on Netflix.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was woken up at two in the morning with soft cries, so she blearily picked up baby Sophia and chimed her with her bracelet. She tried giving her a bottle which didn't quiet her down and neither did a diaper change. She tried cuddling her and rocking her but to no avail; Julie pulled on her curls, wondering if the cries she was hearing were hers or the baby's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Baby, please go back to sleep," Julie begged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After another fifteen minutes of incessant crying, Julie decided to call in reinforcement. She shouldn't be the only one losing sleep and suffering.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She quickly dialled Luke's number and prayed he wasn't in a deep sleep where he wouldn't hear his phone. If that was the case, she had half a mind to drive over and stick him with baby Sophia so she could finally sleep for a bit. Luckily, he picked up after a few rings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hello?" He mumbled sleepily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lucas Patterson!" Julie hissed over the phone, so sharply that he scrambled to sit upright in his bed and hold the phone tight to his ear. "You better get your ass over here before I murder you! I am <em>dying </em>here!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke rubbed the sleep out of his eyes; he could hear the faint crying of Sophia and sighed. "My name isn't Lucas," he muttered, "and come on Jules, it can't be that bad."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He could picture the absolutely furious and incredulous expression on her face. "Are you kidding me, Luke? How about I abandon you with this child, and then we'll see what isn't <em>that</em> bad?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry," he mumbled, nearly dozing off again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie knew him too well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Luke!" She snapped and he flinched awake again. "I better see your face in ten minutes or you're taking care of Sophia the rest of the weekend <em>by yourself</em>!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shit, okay," he grumbled, grabbing a random sweatshirt and joggers. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's been over half an hour of this, you have <em>ten</em>!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke groaned as he hung up the phone and rand a hair through his brown hair. By the tone of Julie's voice, he knew better than to make her wait any longer. Luke arrived at Julie's house with one minute to spare and grabbed the key lodged under a rock in the garden. As soon as he walked in the door, he could hear faint cries.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At this point, he wasn't sure if the cries were baby Sophia's or Julie's.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had barely gotten through the threshold of her bedroom before his baby was shoved into his arms. "Oh okay," he mumbled, stumbling on his feet. Julie's brown curls were tied back into a messy bun and her eyes were rimmed red.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank god you're here," she muttered, rubbing her eyes. She was undoubtedly making them even more irritated. "She hasn't stopped crying, I've honestly done everything. I don't know what she—" Julie's words abruptly stopped because for the first time in over an hour, all she heard was silence. "What the hell?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke looked just as confused as she did because it literally only took a few seconds before the baby quieted down once settled in his arms. Julie looked exasperated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're never leaving," she replied quickly, staring at him in awe. "You can't leave me alone with her again. I think she hates me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke leaned against her desk, shooting her a disgruntled look. "Relax, I'm sure that's not true. Plus, she's basically a robot. Do they even feel?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She definitely makes <em>me</em> feel," Julie huffed, sitting down on her bed. "You can probably put her back now. I think she's cried enough for the night." Luke slowly placed her back in her car seat. "Can you imagine having a baby at this age? God, I couldn't do it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She could barely make it through an entire night with a fake baby, much less a real one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke took a seat beside her, a generous amount of space between them. "I can't imagine having a baby, no. I think it's physically impossible, but I could be wrong."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie laughed, hitting his shoulder in response. Her action brought her a little closer to him. "Shut up. I'm still mad at you for abandoning me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry," he smirked in response, even though this was technically the agreed upon deal. "I promise I'll spend the rest of this weekend attached at your hip. I think that's only fair after the night you've already had.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie sighed happily. "You always know what to say, don't you, Patterson?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke shrugged his shoulders and felt his cheeks heat up slightly. "I wouldn't say that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie wasn't sure what was bringing it on, but she felt the sudden need to let him know just how much she appreciated him. He was always ready to help out, regardless of the obstacles. He always seemed to know just what to say to make her feel better, and even if it didn't, he would always be the one to tell her exactly what she needed to hear. He was her biggest fan when it came to her music, and she couldn't picture anyone else by her side on the piano bench. Luke had the biggest heart of anyone she'd ever known (except Reggie, maybe) and he needed to know that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, I'm serious," she said softly, ducking her head down to catch his hazel eyes. "I appreciate you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke chuckled nervously and before he knew it, his fingers were ringing together because he didn't know what to do with his hands. His nervousness only got worse when Julie tangled her hand into his on his lap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I think you're more tired than you thought," Luke responses softly. His gaze focused on their hands. There had always been a connection between them; everyone else could see it, even Luke could see it, especially when they wrote music together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie smiled. "Yeah, I think I am," she leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "We should probably get some sleep bef—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sophia's loud cries cut her off before she could finish and Julie groaned, burying her head into his shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry Jules, I've got you."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. saturday.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so i was able to whip up the last part much faster than i thought i could!!!</p><p>i'll warn you all, it isn't much; but there is some adorable juke and of course, (my fav part) some hilarious alex and reggie interactions.</p><p>anywayyy, enjoy!!</p><p>p.s. i'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammatical mistakes!! i edited very quickly, but if you find any, feel free to let me know!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm only going to ask this once. <em>Why</em> is there a boy in my daughter's bed?"</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Julie groaned at the familiar voice. In her mind, panic was ensuing because she knew this was bad. But her brain wasn't sending any signals to her limbs and so she wasn't frantically flailing like she normally would have.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ray Molina was not a believer of suffocating your children with strict rules. He liked to show his trust in them and allow them a certain level of freedom. When his daughter joined a band with three teenage boys, he truly learned what trusting your children was really like. It took a while, but the boys soon became like family to him. Trust came quite easily after that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But there's something about seeing one of those said boys in your teenage daughter's bed at nine in the morning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie begrudgingly opened her eyes, spotting her dad's severely unimpressed expression; he had his arms crossed over his chest and was wearing the deepest scowl she had ever seen coming from him. "Relax, dad. It's just Luke," she murmured in hopes that it would calm him down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know it's Luke. So, I'll ask again. <em>Why</em> is Luke in my daughter's bed?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke, of course, was still snoring away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After he came over around two in the morning, the two of them fell asleep around four. Julie was curled on her side that faced the door while Luke curled up behind her. When he fell asleep, he was facing the opposite wall, but everyone knew he was a restless sleeper. He ended up curled behind Julie; his arm draped over her hip respectfully (as soon as Julie heard her father's voice, she knocked Luke's hand away so fast, she was surprised he didn't wake up in pain from having his arm nearly ripped out of its socket).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There is a perfectly reasonable explanation," Julie replied, finally giving up on her opportunity to maybe go back to sleep; her dad really wasn't having any of it. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I couldn't get the baby to stop crying last night. It was like two in the morning so I had to call Luke; he needed to suffer just as much as I had to."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ray's face softened just a smidge. "Did he have to stay?" He asked in disdain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He was the only one who could stop her crying," Julie responded with an arched eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Did he have to stay <em>in your bed</em>?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well," Julie blushed, "it just happened. But nothing <em>happened</em>! Come on dad, trust me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ray pursed his lips. "Yeah mija, I trust you, but..." His eyes strayed to Luke who let out a particularly loud snore at that moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know Luke," Julie interjected. It was probably for the best that he was still asleep because he'd definitely be trying to talk his way out of this if he were awake. "He's the perfect gentleman. Plus, the boys have stayed over plenty of times."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ray's scowl returned. "They usually stay in the garage, not in your bed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Dad</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright, I trust you," he finally relented. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty and I'll make some breakfast."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie sent her dad a bright smile. "Thanks, Dad. Love you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ray finally ditched his scowl for a grin. "Love you too, mija."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a huff, Julie peaked over the side of her bed to glance at baby Sophia who stoically stared back at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm onto you, Soph. I know you don't like me; purposely just trying to make me pull out my hair. I know Luke's your favourite. But—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop <em>talking</em>, Jules," she heard a pained groan from behind her. Turning back, Luke was in the process of grabbing her pillow to place over his face. "It's like six in the morning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie turned back to baby Sophia. "What do you say, Soph? You're right. Luke's sass definitely deserves some retaliation."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without giving Luke any time to process what her words meant (if he even heard them, what with the pillow covering his face and all), she unsuspectingly jumped on him, her knees bracketing his hips. He let out <em>another</em> pained groan, his hips bucking forward as he tensed in pain. The motion sent Julie careening forward and she had no choice but to use her palms against his chest to keep herself upright. It only caused him more pain and he groaned again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Jesus</em> Jules, are you trying to kill me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regaining her balance, she removed the pillow over his head with a cheeky smirk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not at all, Luke," she replied, laughing, "but it's not six in the morning, it's nine. And my dad walked in on us and to say the least, he wasn't very impressed with you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The mention of Ray Molina walking in on Julie and Luke asleep in her bed seemed to wake him right up. His eyelids shot open and Julie was met with his twinkling hazel eyes. "Oh god, is he waiting downstairs to kill me? Should I sneak out the window?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As much as I'd love to see you <em>try</em> to sneak out the window, no, he's fine."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke scoffed, visibly relaxing back against the mattress. "I can climb out your window, Jules."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sure you can," she snorted, "but definitely not without hurting yourself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He rolled his eyes. "You're awfully sassy this morning," his hands snaked up her sides to tickle lightly; he enjoyed watching her squirm. "Maybe I should fix that."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course it was when she was in a full blown laughing attack due to Luke's tickling that her bedroom door swung open again to reveal not only Ray, but the other half of her band as well. Ray's face instantly went red, meanwhile Alex and Reggie weren't sure how to react, but smirks were definitely present among both their expressions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, he's definitely dead now," Reggie chimed in, unable to contain his laughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Really, mija? I'm trying <em>so</em> hard to trust you right now," Ray replied in a clipped tone. His deadly gaze flickered to Luke, who looked as if he was about to throw up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie quickly climbed off Luke, rolling over to her side of the bed. "Then trust me when I say that was nothing. We were just joking around."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Luke doesn't joke around like that with me," Alex added, adding a fake pout for emphasis. He instantly took notice of Luke's murderous glare and it only made the situation ten times better. "Don't even worry about it, Ray," he said patting Ray on the shoulder, "these two would never do anything to jeopardize the band. Even if they do share a child now."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ray turned to Alex with void eyes. "Please don't ever say that again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oops, sorry," Alex replied, smiling sheepishly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm just — I'm just going to ignore this," Ray eventually decided, throwing one more glare in Luke's direction for good measure. "Breakfast is ready. I think I'm going a run."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The four teenagers watched Julie's dad exit the room, instantly bursting out into laughter as soon as his footsteps faded away. "Dude, what the hell was that?" Luke snapped at Alex, throwing a pillow in his direction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Me?" Alex exclaimed, smirking. "What the hell was <em>that</em>?" He gestured to Luke and Julie. "Common sense, guys. Always wait until the parents leave the residence!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie shrugged. "I wasn't expecting you all to barge in!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This band knows no boundaries," Alex shrugged. "Plus, Reggie wanted to see the baby."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Speaking of the baby (and Sophia), he had taken it upon himself to scoop her up in his arms and was bouncing her around the room. "I take it the night went well?" Reggie teased.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't even start," Julie scoffed, "it was like she was possessed by Satan; that's how it went."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's clearly Luke's child then," Alex chimed in with a confident smirk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke rolled his eyes. "Do you ever say anything helpful? <em>Ever</em>?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Reg thinks I'm helpful, don't you Reginald?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, are we still going bowling?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I — Let's just go to breakfast, buddy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie knew it was too good to be true.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Since her father had woken them up Saturday morning, baby Sophia had been relatively tame. Her cries were easily manageable and the band even managed to squeeze in a quick rehearsal before throwing on Netflix for the rest of the evening.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was too good to be true.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as Alex and Reggie left, leaving Luke and Julie alone with the baby in the garage, Sophia started crying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie sighed (it was her turn to tend to her) and offered her the bottle. Nothing. She gave her a quick diaper change. Nothing. She tried bouncing her around. Nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my god," she mumbled, capturing Luke's attention. "It's happening again. She's becoming possessed again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke rolled his eyes, turning back to the tv. "Jules, you're being dramatic again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Call me dramatic <em>one</em> more time, Lucas."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke turned back to her with a sheepish grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why won't she sleep?" Julie whined, bouncing her from one end of the garage to the other. "I would sleep all day long if I could. Sleep is great. You hear that baby? Sleep is fantastic!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a robot, Jules," Luke chimed in, "she can't understand you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie turned to him with furious eyes. "Do you understand me when I tell you I'm going to punch you in the throat if you don't get your ass over here right now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know," he drawled, not moving an inch, "I've come to the conclusion that babies make you violent. The amount of bodily harm you've threatened me with since yesterday is kind of wild."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And I've come to understand why some women kill their husbands."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke turned to Julie with a small smile but it instantly dropped when he noticed her murderous expression.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alright," he replied, finally making his way over to her, "let's take this baby away from you. You're starting to scare even me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And because the world (and clearly, baby Sophia) had some sort of vendetta against her, Sophia instantly quieted down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Again?" Julie hissed. "Seriously?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What can I say?" He smirked. "I've got the magic touch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie rolled her eyes, flopping down in the old seat that Luke was occupying. "Then you and your magic touch can stay over there with the baby, while I watch this."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If Julie hadn't looked utterly exhausted and beat down, he may have made some joke and refused. But instead, he stayed quiet and held the baby until he heard the soft mechanical snores indicating she was finally asleep. He flopped down next to Julie, instantly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She took that as an invite to cuddle and rested her head against his shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You tired, babe?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn't often that he called her by those types of nicknames, but it was more likely for him to do it when they were alone. It bothered her a bit at first, mostly because it seemed much too intimate. But now, she realized it fit with them and their whole dynamic. They had always had a more touchy-feely relationship; Luke liked to show his affection through touch and Julie welcomed it because, well — who doesn't like to feel loved?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So tired," she mumbled drowsily, "babies are hard work."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luke chuckled, teetering on the edge of nervousness. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything, especially because you were two seconds away from throwing that baby out the window — but I truly think that when the time is right, you're going to make an amazing mom someday."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Julie was nearly asleep but she felt his words warm her chest. It was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to her. And it only meant more that they came from Luke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You too, Luke. There's something about you and that baby."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's all the practice," he replied cheekily, "how can I not be amazing at it with all the practice I get with Alex and Reg?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before she completely passed out, Julie rolled her eyes, nudging his ribs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Please. You're just as bad as them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for putting up with us, Jules."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope this was an adequate ending!!</p><p>started as a fic about a fake baby but by the end i just kept forgetting about the baby bc i just wanted to focus on julie and luke lmaoooo.</p><p>hope you guys liked it!!</p><p>stay tuned, there's a new au i'll be posting soon (it's a little different than what i normally do. most i've ever gone is university aus but this one is more adultish bc there's a wedding!!) it's super cute, so i hope the age won't throw you all off!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay, thank you all for reading!!</p><p>originally, this fic was written for teen wolf's stiles and lydia. and the coach was based off coach finstock from teen wolf as well, quite arguably the best character of the show lmao (can yall tell i love teen wolf and am very salty it ended and stiles wasn't even in the last two seasons - p.s. if any of yall like stiles and lydia, i have a ton of one-shots on my page :) </p><p>anyway, i hope you all enjoyed it and please stay safe!!</p><p>for anyone who read my last one-shot and checked out my end note, you would know that i'm in quarantine due to a positive case in my household. unfortunately, i tested positive yesterday morning as well. so, i just want to emphasize how serious this shit is. i've been quarantined for over a week and i still got it. it's no joke, so stay safe, wash your hands and wear your masks!!!! </p><p>stay safe everyone! x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>